User talk:LtRainnAron
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Until Death Do Us Part Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wiki This Wiki hasn't been worked on in a while. If you're still active, do you want me to help (not that I already am *trying*). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) For the greater Good Hello, Aron. I am aware that you have no been very active here, on this wiki. Now I do believe you are a serious fan of Until Death Do Us Part. As a fan, you would want to support it, by creating a wiki. By creating this wiki, you will surely want some editors. If you run into a vandal, or "troll", you will probably want to block him/her. When you are not here to protect and serve this wiki, you will need someone else to do so. Someone who is responsible, and respectable. May I recomment, DinoQueen13? She manages The Bakugan Wiki, and Dinosaur King wiki. She is bvery trust worthy, and I do think we should give this wiki of ours a new look. You can admin me, as well, and we can "beautify" this place! If you don't admin me, at LEAST give DQ adminship. She for one deserves it more than I. My life's a contradiction what's your excuse ? 01:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC)